


За дверью

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, POV John, POV Outsider, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Джон не хочет знать. Он не хочет ни слышать, ни видеть, и определенно не хочет думать об этом
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 8





	За дверью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Side Of The Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387576) by [jungjeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjeons/pseuds/jungjeons). 



> Оригинал: The Other Side Of The Door by jungjeons, разрешение на перевод запрошено

— Ш-ш-ш, Сэмми, потише. Отец прямо за дверью и вряд ли он хочет нас слышать.

— Брось, он слышал нас и раньше. Ему плевать. И, Дин, когда ты меня трахаешь, мне хочется орать в голос.

— Сэм…

— А даже если он нас услышит, что с того? Не первый раз и далеко не последний. К тому же...

Голос Сэма понизился до шёпота, но Джон всё ещё его слышал. Слышал всё.

Он залпом осушил початую бутылку пива.

— Тебе ведь это нравится, Дин. Ты дико заводишься, зная, что он может войти в любую секунду, верно?

Раздался звук мокрого поцелуя.

— Тебя это охренеть как возбуждает, я уверен. Хочешь, чтобы твой папочка знал, как хорошо ты трахаешь младшего брата?

Джон услышал сдавленный стон Дина, а после шорох одежды. Из-за двери донёсся звук ударившейся об пол пряжки ремня, но его это больше не повергало в ужас. Уже нет.  
Раздались еще более влажные звуки, тяжелое дыхание, может одного, может обоих.

— Свежие новости, Дин: он уже в курсе.

Из горла Дина вырвался какой-то низкий, утробный рык, потом раздался глухой удар о стену. Джон лишь чуть вздрогнул, настолько уже привык к этому, к ним, теперешним.

— Боже, Сэмми, ты похотливый засранец. Я пиздец как жестко тебя выдеру. К черту отца, пусть весь сраный город узнает, какой ты развратник. Ты же этого хочешь?

— Да, черт возьми, Дин, хочу!

Джон знал, ему просто нужно было встать и уйти. Видит Бог, он хотел. Он мог спуститься в бар в конце улицы, забыться, утопить это всё в дешевом алкоголе. Но не сделал этого. Он не мог просто оставить своих сыновей одних, только друг с другом, только не снова. Ему нужно было…

Он не знал, что ему нужно было сделать, но только не сбегать. Раньше он только это и делал. Его бегство — причина того, что они так часто оставались наедине. Именно оно, скорее всего, и привело ко всему этому, к этой порочной связи. А если он останется рядом, то, возможно, это закончится. Может быть, всё снова будет хорошо, и у них всё наладится, у всех них.

Даже понимая, что не сможет ничего исправить, он не сдвинулся с места, когда Сэм, открыв дверь в гостиную, просунул в проём голову и, явно издеваясь над ним, произнёс:

— Приятных снов, папа.


End file.
